JURASSIC PARK III Prologue
by Blue Phoenix 29
Summary: The fogs surrounded Eric and Ben as they panicked. The fogs resumed their places at the back, and the boat's crew were all savagely killed by mysterious creatures as they flew far over the horizon and soon disappeared… Jurassic Park III only with twists.


PROLOGUE OF JURASSIC PARK III

_The fogs surrounded Eric and Ben as they panicked. The fogs resumed their places at the back, and the boat's crew were all savagely killed by mysterious creatures as they flew far over the horizon and soon disappeared…_

Eric Kirby and his soon-to-be stepfather, Ben Hildebrand, go parasailing near Isla Sorna with Dino-Soar Parasailing. But when the boat's crews are killed, Ben and Eric crash on the island. Scientists Alan Grant and Ellie Sattler have continued their paleontological careers but are working independently. Ellie is married and has two children; and Grant is still digging with his protégé, Billy Brennan. He is approached by Paul and Amanda Kirby, who say they are wealthy thrill-seekers who had charted a Beech craft Super King Air 200 to tour Isla Sorna and wants Grant to be a guide. Grant is reluctant at first, but he eventually agrees after the Kirby's promise to fund his dig.

Grant suspects that something is not quite right when the King Air 200 carrying him, Billy, the Kirby's', and a trio of mercenaries Dusky Cooper, and Nash lands. After Amanda uses a megaphone to try to call out to her son in the jungle, they are attacked by a Spinosaurus. They attempt to escape in the plane, leaving Cooper behind. Cooper tries to get them to stop the plane but is gobbled up on the runway by the Spinosaurus. They accidentally fly into the Spinosaurus and go down, fly through the forest and break apart when the Beech craft Super King Air 200 hits the trees, stranding them on the island. The Spinosaurus attacks them again and tears off the front of the cockpit. Nash is pulled out of the plane and killed by the Spinosaurus. The plane falls to the ground and the Spinosaurus attempts to crush it, but Grant, Billy, Paul, Amanda, and Dusky escape. They then run into a Tyrannosaurus, which follows them into the forest. They soon run into the Spinosaurus again, and the two theropods engage in battle, with the Spinosaurus emerging victorious, snapping the Tyrannosaur's neck. Grant learns that the Kirby's are actually searching for their son, Eric, who was stranded on the island along with Amanda's fiancé, Ben Hildebrand, in a parasailing accident 8 weeks beforehand. He decides to lead them to the coast, increasing their chances of getting rescued. Along the way, they discover the parasail, as well as Ben's skeletal remains. Billy salvages the parasail, and the Kirby's discover several nearby Velociraptor nests.

The group then explores the abandoned InGen compound, where they are attacked by a Velociraptor. As they flee, they are ambushed by the rest of the raptor pack, and Dusky gets separated from the others and is killed. Dr Grant encounters the same Spinosaurus again, and has remembered the special nerve system that makes Spinosaurus obey the person. He bravely took a shot and was successful at the end. Dr Grant rides on its back all the way and tries to reunite with the group. Dr Grant later finds the rest of its group but the group is shocked about him and the Spinosaurus, but Dr Grant convinced them. Dr Grant first tries to rescue the boy, Eric but when they found the boy, the Spinosaurus, without thinking, refused. Everyone thought that Eric first did something beforehand and soon found out he did. They thought that the Spinosaurus was useless, and abandons it in the forest.

The group is close to the shore when the raptors reappear, wanting their eggs back. Grant manages to alleviate the situation by imitating a Velociraptor call for help on a special pipe made by Billy, which almost causes some of the raptors to attack in order to silence him. Suddenly, a helicopter can be heard overhead. The eggs are given back to the raptors, and they retreat. The group arrives at the beach to see a United States Marine Corps detachment sent by Ellie's diplomat husband. As they board a helicopter, Grant finds Billy, who was injured during the Pteranodons attack but is still alive. As the helicopter flies off, the survivors see three 'Pteranodons flying off into the distance. Eric asks Grant where they might be going, and Grant speculates that they are searching for new nesting grounds. The trios of Pteranodons are seen flying off in the clouds.


End file.
